World Instant Star: The New Generation
by AnAmericanMom
Summary: This is set a little over 20 yrs after the end of the series though I have kept many of the original cast in this show there will be new ones that I hope you fall in love with too! So sit back, relax,grab a soda and a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the show!
1. Chapter 1

**Producer's Note: To all my loyal readers/reviewers, welcome back! To all my new readers/reviewers welcome! I hope if you're new to my work you take the time to check out the two completed stories on my profile. To everyone reading I hope you enjoy this story and feel inclined to leave a comment! I love hearing what my reader's think, it let's me know that my story is being read which helps me fight through the mess of every day life to take the time to write new chapters and post them for all of you to enjoy!**

**This format is a bit different than my previous two stories, I hope you guys like it. This story is set a little over twenty years after the end of the Instant Star series though I have kept many of the original characters in this story there will be plenty of new ones that I hope you fall in love with the way we all did the original cast! So sit back, relax, grab a soda and a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the show!**

* * *

**World Instant Star: The New Generation**

**Episode 101**

**The Beginning**

**Opening Credits… Jude Harrison.. Tom Quincy.. Kwest.. Sadie Harrison.. Vincent Speiderman.. Karma Speiderman.. Wally Robbins.. Kyle Bateman.. Jamie Andrews.. Zeppelin.. **

_Don't you wonder what happened to the very first instant star at the end of her contract under the reign of Darius? London came calling and she answered, leaving behind all the things that kept her grounded and all the things she loved most in the world. She decided she needed to spread her wings and try life on her own for a change. In her wake she left behind a devastated ex produce/ex fiancé, heart broken friends, and me; and a very lonely older sister. I pretended to be strong when she called to check in, or when she called crying because she missed him and couldn't say it to him, though they spoke every day. After the first year her calls to me became less frequent, but still working for G-Major alongside Tom I knew their calls hadn't lessened since the day she'd left. _

_Back when Jude first won Instant Star and discovered Little Tommy Q was to be her producer I don't think anyone then would have believed he'd be the man he is today. I have watched their story unfold and I still have trouble believing this is the same playboy heartthrob I fawned over in my high school days. During the first year he was an utter wreck after she'd moved to London. Most days he came in unshaven and most likely hung over with his big dark glasses and hoodies. Some how he managed to not kill his clients despite his short fuse, and over time he stopped coming to work hung over and slowly started to take care of himself. Though he was still emotionally a wreck the new acts couldn't pick up on it as easily now. Kwest and I both knew he missed her and how badly and I think she did too, but they're both stubborn people and it took three years before things finally started to come together again…_

Jude Harrison left Toronto for London at the age of eighteen, leaving behind the love of her life; Tom Quincy. She wanted to face the next big phase of her life on her own, without her crutch as she had confided in her childhood friend; Jamie Andrews. So for almost three years she pursued her dreams in London rising higher and higher in fame and on the charts, but not a day went by she didn't think of him. Not a day went by he didn't call her just to hear her voice and talk about their days, their lives of which neither had so much as looked at someone else. But two days before her twenty-first birthday he stopped calling and she could feel her heart shattering as she feared the worst, that he had finally moved on.

She tried calling her sister Sadie and even Kwest, who had eventually manned up and fought for the woman he loved, to see if they knew what was going on with Tommy. But neither answered their phones, for fear of the inquisition they would face if they did and the likelihood of having to lie to her. Neither of them had the heart to lie to her no matter what the reason. So she sits alone on the balcony of her second floor penthouse apartment as Big Ben chimes announcing the time, midnight, officially her twenty-first birthday. She pulls her legs to her chest her feet resting on the chair she's on, the blanket wrapped around her as she sits in only her pajamas, her hair has grown out just past her shoulders and has become about half copper red and half platinum blond.

At exactly 12:05 am she hears a piano being played below her, and after a moment she realizes the melody it cries is familiar. Then a soothing voice takes flight and she's off her chair in an instant leaning over the railing.

_You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

Just as he's beginning the chorus she runs out the door of her apartment and down the stairs, not taking the time to wait for the elevator, and rushes out the front doors of the building around the side to where he stands in front of a keyboard. She comes to a halt a few feet from him leaning against the side of her building watching him. Her hair is fluttering around her in the light breeze, and she's forgotten that the only thing covering her body is a thigh length baby doll nightie.

He sees her and smiles softly as he continues to sing to her. 

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

_I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

_Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21 _

As the last notes fade from his lips and the keys beneath his fingers he closes the short distance between them and wraps his arms around her waist while hers wrap around his neck. He lifts her up and spins her around once before setting her back down on the ground and releasing her to go down in front of her, on one knee. He breaks the silence before she has a chance to, "Jude, I've loved you since you were sixteen and no matter what odds were against us nothing has ever been strong enough to change it even when I tried to delude myself, distract myself when you were younger. You left me in Toronto so that you could have your own adventures and grow as an artist without my help. But it was never you who needed me; it was me who needed you. But I waited, until today. I asked you three years ago to be mine, because I thought it was the only way to keep from losing you, but I loved you enough to let you go when you made it clear it's what you needed. Today I'm doing this right and I'm asking you again." He pauses taking a deep breath to calm his nerves; his hands are shaking slightly as he pulls a small black velvet box from the pocket of his pants. He opens the box holding it up where she can see it as he continues with the speech he's practiced many times since she left. "I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything for you, to make you happy. You taught me things at sixteen that no one twice your age had ever been capable of, and you believed in me when no one else would. You've made me the man I am today, helped me to become someone even I can be proud of. You are everything to me Girl. I know today is your day but just the same, will you grant me one wish? Will you marry me?"

Tears are spilling down her pale cheeks making wet trails along her flawless skin, her right hand lifts covering her mouth for a moment as she tries to find her voice while staring down at him and the ring he's holding. The ring is a simple silver band encrusted with tiny diamonds, the band curves in such a way it looks as though it's only half of something more and the heart in the center indicates the same. The heart on this ring is her birthstone.

When she sees his courage starting to fade due to her silence she starts nodding, yes, while she tries to find her voice. As a smile starts to form upon his ever so kissable lips she's finally able to find it. "Of course I'll marry you Tommy…" She sucks in a breath and holds it as he slides the ring onto her finger and stands in front of her. She's quick to throw her arms around his neck, his wrapping around her waist as he spins her again and her lips capture his in a kiss that could quite possibly melt the entire North Pole.

* * *

**Commercial: **_**Deep Movie announcer voice over…**_** "In a world engulfed in darkness, where demons run free, the fate of the planet rests with one man; the man with the power of flowers!" **_**Cut to war scene…**_Gun fire** Soldier one says, "Come on we've gotta move!" **Explosion!** "I-I-I-E-E-E-E-E!" He screams as he dies in a fountain of blood and entrails.**

**Soldier two leaps into the foxhole from over the wall and exclaims, "Sir what are your orders!" **_**Cut to man standing in pink and yellow fatigues with pedals emanating from his helmet**_

**The man says, "Quickly stand in the field and smell pretty!" **

**Soldier two responds, "What the F-"**Explosion!

_**Voice over… **_**"Flower man, half soldier half daisy all worthless. Rated-R for scenes and intense flower violence; in theatres February 14****th**** 2013.**_" _

**Now back to our show!**

**

* * *

**

_It's strange to look back on the events of all of our lives from the time Jude won the contest and where we are now. I never thought my baby sister would travel the world or marry the guy of my teenage dreams, or be the first between us to get married. Of course sadly neither of our parents are around for such important events in our lives and it wasn't until a year after Jude left and Darius was fully involved World Instant Star that he finally came back down to earth and realized what family really means even amongst the label. He actually regretted the way he'd treated Jude in the end and the problems he'd caused between Kwest and I. By the second year he'd even calmed down about NBR and spoke to Andrews on an almost regular basis. In a way they combined efforts without one label getting in the way of the other. Sure Big D still loved money but with his sister still dealing with her sentence in the wake of the Angie incident and being stuck a single father to a little girl he realized there was more to life than money and power. He finally realized that those of us who are with him or have been with him from the beginning are family too in more ways than he'd realized. Sure he'd said G-Major was a family but he'd never truly treated it that way until after Jude was gone and he was left with the people you usually find in this business, people more shallow and money hungry than him! So when Jude came home and announced her engagement and impending marriage to Tom Darius welcomed her home properly, in the same high class and gushing fashion he'd handled things when she was still under his management. So two months before her wedding she asked him to play the role of the father and walk her down the isle, to put aside the bad that had ever been between them and start fresh in this new chapter in all of our lives._

On June 21st they were married and ten months later Jude gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and the three of them returned to Toronto to start their lives amongst their friends and family. They invest their time and money into NBR, helping Jamie and Zeppelin expand the company and slowly gain more artists.

When Jude is forty-three and Tommy is fifty, their son is grown and their daughter half way there, Jamie and Zeppelin ask the Quincy's to partner with them as they buy out G-Major from Darius when the man prepares to retire from the music business. Of course they rename it NBR to remind all of them where they started and what they has become because of the loyalty and hard work of friends. Sadie at age forty-four is still the head of PR, though now for NBR and Kwest is one of their top engineers and producers, though still second to Tom. Jude still records but she also produces with Tom, still making a dynamic pair in everything that they do.

_I was truly surprised when Darius approached all of us to buy the company from knowing the name would change as would a lot of the methods used to run the company. But despite what most think of Darius Mills he bowed out gracefully and took to retirement far better than some might have guessed. Retirement allowed him the time to enjoy being the grandfather to all the children now in his life, not just the grandchildren Maya bore for him but the children all of us had over the years. By the time he retired just from all of us alone he had fourteen grandchildren, not to mention the four Maya had and Shay's kid. Darius even accepted the changes we announced we were making when we bought him out, the one thing he had asked was that we keep an open mind about the ages, after all if someone had put an age limit on the original contest and stuck to it none of us would be where we are because Jude would have never won._

During the buy out and in all the changes the group made they chose to keep the World Instant Star contest going with a few changes. They rose the age minimum to eighteen though there's always a loophole or an exception to the rule in this business. They decided to only hold the contest every two years to give the winner a fair chance in the spotlight before someone new is brought in by only bringing in someone new during the final year of the last winner's contract. The contest under Darius found many talented artists spanning across the globe, so far there had been at least one winner in every country, except for the US, and no one who blew them away and set the bar the way Jude had done when she won the original contest almost thirty years prior.

That is until the competition held in the states in 2031 Sadie is over seeing the entries and sees something a little off about one of the contestants. She digs around as she is known for doing to discover the girl has charmed her way into the competition, the officials figuring she won't win so it won't matter that she isn't old enough to compete in the final competition in Toronto. She watches the girl closely and is beyond blown away when she sees her perform, watches as she wipes the floor with her competition without batting an eye. Listening to the girl sing and watching her perform Sadie feels as if she's gone back in time, as though she's watching Jude during the original contest all over again. The girl looks nothing like her; it's just her presence on stage and the raw emotional power of her voice that captivates her.

As soon as she wins the US competition, by the rules earning herself a spot in the final competition in Toronto Sadie is on the phone to Andrews and the others convincing them to make an exception to the rules and let this one compete. She sends an audio recording of the girl's final performance to them to seal the deal on allowing her to continue on to the final competition.

That brings us to where our story truly begins the final competition for this year's World Instant Star in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It's the final night and they are now witnessing the final two performances...

* * *

**Commercial: Do more than five people a day call you pizza face? Has NASA attempted to explore the craters on your face? Are your pimples so big they've started to gain intelligence? Pro-clean-oxy-active-sil with a hundred and forty seven active ingredients, most of them acid it's guaranteed to make sure no one makes fun of your face or sees it again! Pro-clean-oxy-active-sil is available in all cool drugstores today!**

**Now back to our show!**

**

* * *

**

_It's a good thing Darius convinced all of us to keep an open mind as I sit here in the audience with the rest of the board watching the final two performances. For me it's like de ja vu given the two final acts we're witnessing, but this time we even have Darius in the audience. When he found out we were making an exception to the rules he had to see for himself why. After all he never thought we'd take his words to heart, that we would keep things eighteen and over especially considering the winner will most likely be from another country and minors made that complicated. I can't help grinning and nearly laughing as I catch the expression on D's face during the first performance…_

A blond woman in her early twenties is prancing around the stage as she finishes up her final performance for the judges, unaware that the owners of the label are in the audience tonight. Her voice is powerful, strong, but when she tries too hard to hit notes her voice isn't designed for she cracks and reminds some of nails on a chalk board.

_You used to say that I was special  
Everything was right  
But now you think I'm wearing too much make-up  
That my dress is too tight  
You got no reasons to be jealous  
I've never been untrue  
So does it really matter if they're looking  
I'm only looking at you  
You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am_

_What you see is what you get  
This is me, hey you  
If you want me, don't forget  
You should take me as I am  
'Cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get_

_I know you watch me when I'm dancin'  
When I party with my friends  
I can feel your eyes on my back, baby  
I can't have no chains around me, baby can't you see  
I could be anything you dream of, but I gotta feel free  
You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am _

_  
_Jude leans towards Jamie half way through the woman's song, "Sort of reminds you of Eden doesn't it?"

"In a very de ja vu sort of way, and isn't her name Eva?" Jamie questions as he tries to keep a stoic expression during their little whispered conversation.

"I think she might be worse than Eden… If it's possible I think she's even more fake!" Shay whispers to the pair with a slight chuckle and a sheepish expression thinking back to their teens.

_  
What you see is what you get  
This is me, hey you  
If you want me, don't forget  
You should take me as I am  
'Cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get_

_You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
Believe me, you'll be looking for trouble if you hurt me  
I can promise you, you'll be looking for trouble  
Believe me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Once again that was Eva ladies and gentleman! Now this next artist has been a crowd favorite from the beginning and is also the youngest in our line up, but she's more than earned her right to be here tonight! Now performing a cover from our original Instant Star Jude Harrison, here is Butterfly!" The young man claps as he steps towards stage right as the lights fade.

_As the lights set about changing I can't help being taken back to the moment my baby sister took the stage the night of the final performance of the original competition. It was almost as if I could feel the change in the air again just like I had that night. I knew things were going to change with this contest and this performance, our very lives would change, and I am the only one who knows it…_

When the lights slowly brighten again bathing the stage in soft shades of blue and green and a thin girl sits on a stool in the center of the stage with a guitar in her hand that has something carved in the bottom. Her thick strawberry blond hair is pulled back in a messy bun behind her leaving her pale features fully exposed as she stares out at the audience. On her right cheek is a beautifully tattooed butterfly with wings of sapphire blue, the long tail curling under her eye as well as beside it as it tilts down facing towards her ear, her lips painted a dark red. She's wearing a blue plaid skirt that comes half way down her thighs and fits loosely but isn't pleated, a baby blue fitted t-shirt, and a pair of black vans. When she begins to play the members of NBR in the audience instantly recognize the chords, but what truly shocks them is the raw pure emotion that wraps itself around the words falling from those dark painted lips.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

Sadie turns to Jude, "It's like watching you all over again."

"It's like looking in a mirror almost. You said she's fifteen didn't you?" Jude questions her sister, who nods while they both continue to watch the performance in complete awe.

_  
So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

Her ability to hit the notes is unbelievable, but more so is the emotion pouring out of the girl and through her fingers as they pluck the chords of her guitar. Jamie leans in towards Tommy, "It reminds you why you fell in love with her doesn't it?"

"Also reminds me of how lucky I am to have her with all the mistakes I made. She wrote that partially about me, though thankfully mostly about Stuart." Tommy whispers back.

_  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie_

When the last note fades from her lips and the last chord silences itself from her guitar she stands and the audience's reaction is thunderous. The other final contestant is called up as the votes are electronically tallied, the station going to commercial of course while the two finalists stand there in anticipation waiting to find out which of them will be it. They wait with bated breath for the host to announce the winner.

"And the winner is…"

* * *

**Today's episode was brought to you by American Mom studios of California. In association with Space Monkey productions and sponsored by Space Monkey Inc. **

**On the next episode World Instant Star: The New Generation**

"More like times two."

"Make that times three." Sadie chimes in as she enters the studio with the soft click of her heels, "Which is going to make my news difficult to hear."

"Uh-oh, why do I not like the sound of this…" He groans rhetorically.

"Well I do have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Producer's Note: Hello to all of my loyal and faithful viewers and reviewers! I truly apologize it has taken me so long to provide you with a new episode! My life outside of the studio has been quite chaotic and catastrophic the last several weeks but I have almost the entire first season written in a notebook and I hope to be able to produce at least an episode a week! Provided of course I see proof that I haven't lost all of my loyal fans! So please, grab a bowl of popcorn sit back and enjoy! When the episode is over please leave feedback and let the studio know what you think!**

**

* * *

  
**

**World Instant Star: The New Generation**

**Episode 102**

**Opening Credits… Jude Harrison.. Tom Quincy.. Kwest.. Sadie Harrison.. Vincent Speiderman.. Karma Speiderman.. Wally Robbins.. Kyle Bateman.. Jamie Andrews.. Zeppelin.. **

_"And the winner is…"_

She can still hear the words echoing in her mind as the harsh click of designer shoes echoes on the shiny floor of the NBR lobby as she follows Sadie West back to where they began their tour. The woman seriously looked like she stepped off the page of some Calvin Kline catalogue or something with her grey pin stripe business suit and grey pointed heels to match with her long blond hair pulled back behind her in a bun seemingly held in place by a pen. "Well I believe that concludes the tour miss Rose, so if you'll follow me to the board room I will introduce you to everyone." Sadie says sweetly as she leads the young woman into a lavish board room that's painted a rich orchid color with a large wooden table in the middle of the room. "Everyone meet Butterfly Rose, our first winner under NBR and the first from the US to win the contest." She clutches a clipboard to her chest as she looks from the girl back to the others motioning with one hand. "Miss Rose from left to right is Tom Quincy, Jude Harrison, Kwest, Zeppelin Andrews, and Jamie Andrews. I will be in the PR department if anyone needs anything." She touches Butterfly's shoulder lightly to try and relax the girl as she starts to leave, only to be stopped by the sound of her sister's voice.

"Sades, will you send Kris in when he arrives?" Jude makes the request in an almost business tone as she leafs through the papers on the table in front of her.

"Of course," She leans in towards Butterfly placing her hand lightly between the girl's shoulder blades as she whispers something to her before leaving the room.

"Have a seat miss Rose." Tom motions to the empty seats in front of the girl, "Then we'll get down to business."

"Sadie says you're emancipated, yes?" Zeppelin chimes in, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and offering that shy smile of hers.

"Yes ma'am, for two years now." She looks at each of them in turn, her eyes hidden by the thin framed mirrored sunglasses she still wears despite being in the dimly lit room.

"You're really only fifteen?" She looks at her quizzically before looking at her husband, Jamie. She can see the expression on his face that matches the others but she can't decipher it.

"Watching you in the finale was like going back in time for most of us you understand. You truly did an amazing job, which is why you won and why you have the chance to sign this contract as long as you are agreeable to the terms." Jamie chimes in sounding more business minded than he intends to.

"The contest rules stated that the winner would have a three album contract with NBR, concerts, tours, and the best publicity. Correct?" Her lips of painted scarlet parted speaking in even tones. Despite all the emotion she spilled when she sang, her voice seemed almost void of it now.

"On the technical side yes, however, NBR is also a family. At the very least for the duration of your contract, should you choose to sign, you will be a part of this family and treated accordingly. We also expect the same respect from you that you receive from us." Jamie responds sliding the contract across the table to her along with a pen.

She reads over the contract carefully finding it to be roughly the same as what was stated in the contest rules except of course for being longer and more legal sounding. She looks up at the circle of adults in front of her and hides her intimidation. "It doesn't say who's producing me?"

"They usually don't. Most new artists would receive either Tom or Kwest as their producer for the first year if not their entire contract. However with you we felt you might be better suited with our new producer. Who, we apologize, is running late," Jude states glancing towards the clock behind Butterfly.

"Why am I…" Her sentence is cut short as the doors behind her open again. She turns around to see Sadie and a younger man standing in the doorway.

Sadie turns and leaves without saying a word as the young man with dark silky hair that nearly reaches his ears and dark sunglasses concealing his eyes. He removes them as he takes a seat a couple away from Butterfly on her right hand side. He's dressed in a navy blue polo shirt and black jeans as he leans forward resting his arms on the table top in front of him. He looks towards Butterfly then towards the others without saying a word, letting Jude do the talking.

"Butterfly Rose this is Kris, he will be your producer. He's new as a solo producer but he has been working under Tom and Kwest since he was fourteen so he's more than qualified." She watches her waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction but receives none so she continues on. "I believe we've covered everything so you two can get started. Sadie will be in later today to discuss your school schedule with you once she has it set up."

"Thank you, for everything." Butterfly states politely as she stands walking out of the board room and into the lobby waiting for her producer, her concealed eyes on her feet.

Kris walks out a couple minutes after her and nods towards studio A, "Well let's go see what you're made of kid, and see why you are the exception to the rule."

* * *

_**Now a word from our sponsors… **_

**Does your carpet look like the floor of Grand Central Station? Do you worry the mold growing might be plotting your demise? When faced with tough stains a regular vacuum won't touch, reach for something with the power of three and a half elephants; The Canbar Crowopener with special vacuum attachment! Guaranteed not only to remove those tough stains but also the carpet, flooring, and three feet of dirt underneath! You can get the Canbar Crowopener plus vacuum attachment for only $19.95, you just pay $2,000.00 shipping and handling. But wait! Call in the next thirty seven seconds and we'll throw in another eight Canbar Crowopeners for free! Just pay shipping and handling. Call today and don't delay! 1-800-55-Canbar.**

_**And now, back to the show!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What now?! I've tried every chord variation you've told me to! How is it still wrong?!" Butterfly nearly screams at Kris from where she sits perched on her stool on her side of the glass. Her olive green eyes narrowed in agitation.

"Well it just doesn't work. It's not coming together. Look, take a break. Go to hospitality get something to eat, and work on it. See if you can come up with a workable arrangement." Kris sighs, dropping into his chair as he releases the button. When he hears the glass doors shut on her side he leans forward dropping his head into his hands. "Is it just me man? Am I doing something wrong?" He asks his engineer Casey.

"You're both like brick walls. You're trying way too hard, especially for the first day. Don't get me wrong, she is as stubborn as they come. But despite her legal standing, she's still only fifteen Kris. Jude was just as much of a stubborn nightmare for Tommy," Casey inputs.

"She really is like Jude all over again isn't she?"

"Times two."

"Make that three," Sadie chimes in as she enters the studio with a soft click of her heels, "Which is going to make my news difficult to hear."

"Uh-oh, why do I not like the sound of this…" Kris groans rhetorically.

"Well I do have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Good news, maybe it will soften the blow."

"Good news is; Butterfly's first performance will be at the Vinyl Palace, same as Jude's first."

"And the bad?"

"She goes on in three days. So you have until Friday to get her ready."

"Are you serious? We can barely work together for ten minutes without nearly coming to blows!"

"Well unless you want to be re-assigned and working under Tom or Kwest again you'd better think of something." Sadie pats his shoulder before leaving the studio.

"Look Case, it's almost five and she's determined to leave on time so don't mention the concert to her, okay?" Kris sighs watching as Butterfly walks back into the booth on the other side of the glass. He pushes the button on the board to talk to her briefly.

"Let's hear what you've got kid."

"When do you plan on telling her then?" Casey asks, his brow arching as they listen to her newest set of chords.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to get here early and kidnap her first thing. So then I'll take her some where like the park where hopefully she won't kill me. Or she will at least not hurt my ears quite as badly when she rips me apart."

"Good call man."

Kris looks back towards Butterfly, watching from a safe place behind the glass he pushes the button, opening communication on his side. "I think you may be onto something here kid. It's close to five though so let's call it a day and I will see you at 9am sharp."

"Does that mean you'll be on time tomorrow?" She asks with asmirk upon her lips and sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Maybe I'll even get here before you."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She hops off of the stool and places the guitar in its stand before leaving Studio A and NBR without another word.

"Think you can really keep your word on this?" Casey pipes up once they're alone. He's lounging in the chair beside Kris with his ankles crossed and his heels resting on the arm of the sofa behind them.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"Dude, you put Jude's record to shame."

"He's right Kris." Tom chimes in, his sudden presence in the studio startling the other two, causing him to chuckle.

"Good lord! You know this is the reason most people knock or make noise when they enter a room." Kris sighs before asking, "Was there something specific or did you just want to eaves drop and scare us half to death?"

"I wanted to find out what you thought of your first solo client." He knocks Casey's feet off of the sofa's arm before perching there himself with his arms folded lazily across his chest.

"She has an attitude, she's stubborn, argumentative, and sarcastic; but vocally she's an amazing breath of fresh air. She needs help when it comes to arrangements but her lyrics are fantastic."

"I felt almost exactly like that after my first time with Jude in the studio. Think you can have her ready in time for her debut?"

"I think so, but to help that along I need to take her on a bit of a field trip."

"Get it cleared through the others before you go home tonight."

"Where are the others?"

"Jude's in her office, Sadie and the others in the board room discussing some of the details for Friday."

"I'll ask Jude first, if she agrees with my plan she'll help me sway the rest." Kris claps Casey on the shoulder before leaving him and Tom alone in the studio.

"Casey, keep an eye on them all right?"

"Sure thing, nut why? What am I watching out for?"

"Just their development, we want to know their progress and that they haven't killed each other."

"You got it boss. See you tomorrow."

_**The scene fades out as their day ends and the scene changes…**_

It's only 8:30 in the morning and he's already lounging on the ratty old sofa in Studio A with an open navy blue hard cover book in his hands. He's been reading for the past half an hour waiting for Butterfly to arrive. It only took five minutes though before his mind started to wander. He knows his plan has to go off without a hitch. He only hopes this works as well for him as it did for Tommy more than twenty years ago.

He turns the page of his book absently, sighing deeply when he's interrupted by the sound of the studio door closing and the soft feminine voice passing through rose tinted lips. "When did you get here?"

He looks up at the clock on the wall closing his book at the same time. He shrugs with a soft groan of leather as he answers her casually, "About an hour ago."

For a moment she's quiet and clearly impressed, and then she asks; "Are you ready to get started then?"

"Not yet, actually, we're going on a bit of a field trip before we get to the music today. That is if you think you can trust me."

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?"

"Hadn't planned to, no, think you're up to the challenge?" He stands closing the distance between them without appearing threatening.

"I'm fairly certain that I'll be safe with you, even if you are a stubborn ass." She flashes him a contrary smile as she motions for him to lead the way.

He starts for the door then stops briefly as a thought crossed his mind causing him to grab her hand without warning as he drags her out of the studio and the back door of the building into the alley. That brings them face to face with his blue vintage Viper.

"Is that…" She looks up at him with wide, shocked, olive green eyes.

"Yes, exact same care Tommy drove at my age when he first began producing Jude."

"How in the world did you get one of these?"

"Honestly? Let's just put it this way, it doesn't just look like Tommy's Viper."

"Are you serious?" She looks up at him with her mouth hanging open in awe.

He chuckles softly, reaching out he places the tops of his middle and ring fingers under her chin pushing gently to close it. "Just get in kiddo, we're losing time."

* * *

_**A word from our sponsors…**_

**Scene opens to a beautiful two story suburban house with a yellow lab lying on the porch in the mid-day sun while inside a husband and wife sit in silence on the sofa watching T.V. Two young children run carefree through the house, until the doorbell rings… The husband looks to the door, then to his wife beside him his eyes slowly growing in size before he glances at the calendar and his eyes become the size of half dollars and he scoots away from her to the edge of the sofa. Just then the doorbell rings a second time and the children stop their game of tag and hide under their beds, the dog scurries under the master's bed, and the husband runs hiding himself in the dog's house! All the while the wife watches the scene unfold with a look of pain, anger, and even sorrow dancing over her previously calm and complacent face. **

**The announcer's voice over begins…**_**"Does your family fear your monthly visitor and her baggage? Don't worry, now they won't have to. All you have to do is take vaginease! It eliminates that pesky visitor's baggage and allows her visit to pass with ease!"**_

_**And now, back to our show!**_

_**

* * *

**_

She's pacing around her small dressing room; Sadie has just left from completing her very simple make-up and hair. Sadie has put her in boots, black and red plaid bondage pants, and a black spaghetti strapped shirt with obvious red thread. Silver butterflies adorn from top to bottom down the center of the shirt. Her long strawberry curls hang free around her while hoops with red butterflies in the center dangle from her delicate ears. Despite the fact she knows she looks perfect and ready for the stage with her lips painted crimson, she's petrified. She hasn't spoken to her producer in nearly two days, since he took her to the lake and she blew up at him.

She really hadn't meant to cause this total silence between them. She had just wanted him to look at her point of view considering it is her song. She wrings her hands as she paces back and forth running dangerously close to wearing holes in the floor. Her crimson petals move rapidly as she quietly mutters to herself, the act helping her to work through her thoughts when she is interrupted by a knock on the door. Without looking up she calls out, "Come in."

Slowly and with caution the door opens and Kris walks in closing the door behind him before leaning against it. He looks good in more relaxed attire consisting of a pair of faded jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, black leather jacket, and worn out black converse. He reaches up to idly push bits of dark silk from his vision. "I know you don't want to see me, but before you start yelling, hear me out." He pauses for only a moment, not really giving her time to interrupt. "I know we don't see eye to eye about, well, anything, so I'm taking myself off your album and having Tom take over. You know what he did for Jude's career so I'm sure he'll do wonders for yours. Butterfly you may be young, but like Jude you are a true artist. You'll blow the industry away, starting with that crowd out there tonight. Good luck in everything." Then with a quick, almost mournful look he opens the door and leaves before she has time to react.

When everything he has just said registers she tries to chase after him only to be caught by Sadie. "Butterfly, it's time."

"But… Kris?" She looks at the woman questioningly.

"Will be watching in the back to the right, I promise. Let's go."

_Don't say maybe  
Nothing ever happens that way  
Don't say tomorrow  
Tomorrow always comes too late  
And don't say later  
Because later never comes_

_Every step along the way  
So few stay and catch me when I fall  
They come the moment after  
The moment later is too late  
The wounds are open  
So few are ever there to tell me it'll be ok again  
To help me stand my ground  
So I stand-alone  
But…_

_Don't say maybe  
Nothing ever happens that way  
Don't say tomorrow  
Tomorrow always comes too late  
And don't say later  
Because later never comes_

_With every breath of word spoken against me  
Who was there to ease the sting?  
Who was there to say they're wrong  
That I'm above the words they spoke  
That my life's more than just a joke  
That my life's worth something more…_

_Don't say maybe  
Nothing ever happens that way  
Don't say tomorrow  
Tomorrow always comes too late  
And don't say later  
Because later never comes_

_What am I to this world,  
Nothing but a waste of life's precious gifts?  
I hold my own  
Stand my ground with every stone thrown  
When will I learn?  
How many stones must they throw?  
How many promises must be broken  
Before I realize that you…_

_Don't say maybe  
Nothing ever happens that way  
Don't say tomorrow  
Tomorrow always comes too late  
And don't say later  
Because later never comes_

As the song ends and the music fades behind her giving into the thunderous applause from the audience, her olive green eyes are focused on Kris in the distance. She had watched him through most of her performance, standing exactly where Sadie said he would be. She tries to leave the stage and chase after him when she sees him walk out of the club. Once again she's stopped by Sadie trying to drag her off to face the press. But she's determined this time and she pulls free slipping out a back door. He's no where in sight and neither is his Jeep that he'd driven tonight. Immediately she pulls out her phone and calls a cab.

As soon as she's in the cab she gives the driver the first location that comes to mind; NBR. Anxiously she watches the scenery go by during the ten minute ride until they reach NBR. She hands the cab driver enough to cover the fare and a small tip before she bolts out of the cab. She sees his Keep in the lot, proving her hunch correct.

She runs in through the front doors before finally slowing down to keep down the risk of him hearing her. It's almost eerie to her to be here when it's empty except for Kris and her. She very quietly walks into Studio A when she spots him with headphones on buried in whatever is pouring out of them.

She reaches up and removes them from his head from behind. When he spins around in shock she speaks, this time not giving him the chance for words. "You're an idiot. Did you seriously think I'd let you quit?"

He shakes his head, "You can't really stop me."

"Not with force, no, but that wasn't my plan. Kris you are an amazing producer, as proven by my performance tonight. So we don't agree most of the time Tommy and Jude fought more than they did anything else in the beginning, and look how great her work came out. We fight but it makes what we do better. Your job is about passion just as much as mine is. You brass me off, I won't deny that, but I don't want a different producer. I think they knew what they were doing when they assigned me to you. So what do you say? Will you give working with me another chance?"

"Shouldn't you be talking to the press right now?" He's painfully obvious about avoiding the question.

"I left. It's more important to make sure I keep my producer. So what do you say? Will you give it a try?"

He watches her with his piercing crystal blue eyes knowing she's sincere and here of her own accord. Finally he sighs, "We can try again. Are you really sure you want me producing you?"

"Yes!" Finally a smile paints itself on her crimson lips faintly until she notices the clock. "I need to go before I turn into a pumpkin but I'll see you at 9am sharp on Monday?"

"9am sharp, I'll be here on time." He watches her disappear before he has a chance to consider changing his mind again.

* * *

**Today's episode was brought to you by American Mom studios of California. In association with Space Monkey productions and sponsored by Space Monkey Inc. **

**On the next episode World Instant Star: The New Generation**

"Michael and Molly came too didn't they?"

"Want to be friends? Oh! You have to come meet Melody! You'll love her, she's a fan of yours too."

"Butterfly, everyone needs friends."

"You're afraid aren't you?"

"Rejection. Failure."

"No I mean you're at risk of falling for her, hard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Producer's Note: Hello to all of my loyal and faithful viewers and reviewers! I hope you are all enjoying this series so far! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song used was called **_**Later Never Comes**_**, written by the American Mom studios of California! We're a little disappointed by the lack of response for this last episode but we're hoping it will pick back up now that episodes should be a weekly event. To the three who did leave feedback it is greatly appreciated! Now, onto the show!  


* * *

**

**World Instant Star: The New Generation**

**Episode 103**

**Opening Credits… Jude Harrison.. Tom Quincy.. Kwest.. Sadie Harrison.. Vincent Speiderman.. Karma Speiderman.. Wally Robbins.. Kyle Bateman.. Jamie Andrews.. Zeppelin.. Mason Fox.. **

The lobby of NBR is suddenly buzzing with activity at half past one in the afternoon while Case, Kris, and Butterfly are locked away in Studio A. They are so involved in her newest song they don't realize anything is going on until someone walks in the studio and a familiar voice breaks into their concentration, "It's like watching them all over again. I see why she won."

Kris and Casey both turn around to face him instantly. Casey is the first on his feet hugging their guest while Kris pushes a button telling Butterfly to take a break and join them before even he joins the hugging. "What are you doing here Mase? I thought you guys weren't coming out until next month, for the party?" Kris questions, sounding younger than his twenty odd years.

"Did Michael and Molly come too?" Casey chimes in just as Butterfly walks into the room.

"They're in the lobby Casey." Mason shakes his head as Casey and Kris both take off, forgetting to make proper introductions. He starts to say something when she interrupts him.

She extends her hand to him as her voice becomes totally void of emotion, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fox."

He looks at her curiously before taking her hand and pulling her to him, enveloping her in a hug. "Please, call me Mason. We're all family here. I may not be around all of the time but we're still family. I'm kind of the uncle that comes to visit and spoil the kids." As he lets her go he offers her a warm shy smile before motioning to the lobby. "Want to meet Molly and Michael? Molly is dying to meet you."

"Meet me? Why?" She peers out of the window at the profile of a little girl about ten years old with shoulder length jet black hair and petite features.

"She saw you in the finale this year where you won of course! Actually she's been watching you and rooting for you to win all season. Come on." He takes her hand without warning and leads her out into the lobby to Molly and a tall attractive older man with sandy blond curls. "Molly, Michael, this is Butterfly. Butterfly, this is my partner Michael and our daughter Molly."

"Butterfly! Oh wow! You're even prettier in person! You really remind me of all the videos of Aunt Jude when she first won the original Instant Star." Molly almost seems to bounce with excitement as she talks a mile a minute.

"Well I'm glad to have you for a fan, though you are my first." The new rising star almost looks petrified talking to Molly. It doesn't help when she hears the girl's next excited list of questions.

"Want to be friends? Oh! You have to come meet Melody! You'll love her! She's a fan of yours too!"

Once again her hand is grabbed and she is drug off in another direction by someone she's just met.

_**

* * *

Now a word from our sponsors…**_

**Teenage boy says, "I've been smoking since I was three and a half. I'm up to twelve packs an hour. The chicks really think my yellow teeth are sexy. They tell me they enjoy kissing an ashtray. All the kids in school admire me now because I'm so cool. Yes my life is perfect now, except for the tracheotomy I had to get last year. But it just gave me a more effective way to smoke cigarettes." **

_**Announcer says, "Cancer stick with four times the nicotine and tar of normal cigarettes they are four times as good! Cancer sticks, when you decide you hate your lungs."**_

_**Now back to our show!  


* * *

**_

Outside in front of NBR Butterfly stands nervously beside Molly amongst a group of teens all in a wide range of ages. She has learned that the fiery red-head to the left of Molly is Jude and Tommy's daughter Melody, beside her is a girl with short chin length blond hair by the name of Cindy, Wall Robbins' daughter. Next to her is a boy named Marcus with reddish brown shaggy hair, son of Kyle Bateman, also the only boy of the group. Finally closest to her right is Cassandra with shoulder length black curls, the daughter of Karma and Speiderman.

She's startled out of her thoughts when Melody asks; "Do you like the new producer?"

"He's talented but stubborn and sometimes um, obnoxious." Butterfly shrugs, glancing around carefully.

"I hope you don't think this rude, but I was wondering… Did you paint that butterfly on?" She motions to the beautiful butterfly on Butterfly's cheek.

"No. I got it tattooed about a year ago."

"Why?"

"Just part of who I am."

"I hate to interrupt the teenie bopper convention, but I need my stubborn little artist back in the studio." Kris states sweetly as he gently places a hand on Butterfly's shoulder. In truth he's merely rescuing her from am overwhelmingly uncomfortable social situation.

It's not until they are safely in the studio, alone, that she speaks. "Thanks for rescuing me. They're sweet kids and they mean well… But I'm not good at the whole friends thing and have no need of it."

"Butterfly, everyone needs friends. Let me tell you, those kids out there are some of the truest friends you could ask for. You can learn how to have friends and be one if you want to. I'd even be happy to teach you. Who knows, maybe we'd end up friends in the process." His smile is genuine as he watches for her reaction to his offer.

"How would I even have time for friends? I', in the studio all day five days a week and any free time I have I spend studying."

"Working something out would be easy, plus all of us are in the studio all day too. You're making excuses."

"No I'm not…" She looks down at her shoes sheepishly.

He looks at her pointedly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "You're afraid aren't you?" He watches her silently shake her head before asking, "Why? What's there to be afraid of?"

She shuffles her feet as she lowers her voice to answer him, "Rejection. Failure."

He shakes his head as he sits down and takes her hands. He pulls her to him as he looks up at her, his expression is gently. "Why would anyone reject you? You're a sweet, though quiet, girl. Why are you afraid of failing?"

"I'm not like those girls out there. How do you be friends with people when there's a world of differences between you?"

"Simple; you try. Why do you think you're so different?"

"I know I am. There's a lot you don't know about me, that no one knows, and I'm not ready for anyone else to know yet."

"Then I won't pry. Just know that when or if you want to talk about it or anything else I'll be here. We can be friends Butterfly and work together."

"But we always fight?"

"No, we argue, there's a difference. Try trusting me? I promise I won't let you down and I can help you ease into being friends with the others, if you want."

"Okay." She glances at the clock to her right and frowns as it's nearly five. "I have to go Kris, same time as usual in the morning?"

"Yeah," He sighs and watches her walk towards the door before he stands and lightly grabs her wrist. "How do you get to and from the studio?"

She looks at him curiously before answering him, "Combination of the bus and my bike, why?"

He shakes his head as he releases her wrist. "That's dangerous, especially at night like this with everyone else in the city getting off work. Plus it gets dark earlier now. Would you please all me to drive you home?"

"I don't know…" She glances around nervously. "I don't know if I'm ready for anyone to see…"

"I won't get out of the keep except to get your bike out, I promise. Please?"

"I guess… Promise you won't hold where I live against me?"

He nods without giving it a second thought as he grabs his stuff and hers before he leads her to the jeep, loading the bike with ease.

_**

* * *

Now a word from our sponsors…**_

**Little Suzie says to her boyfriend, "Billy we've been going steady for a long time now… And I know you're anxious but… I'm just not ready to take that next step yet." **_**Freeze frame, the well dressed announcer steps into the room. **_

**Announcer says, "Wait a minute, does this sound familiar? Seems little Billy here needs some help from Uncle Buck's liquid panty remover! Each bottle of Uncle Buck's liquid panty remover 150% proof strawberry flavored liquor is guaranteed to have her naked within four sips allowing you to take advantage of the situation in any way you see fit! So remember if the chastity belt is impenetrable remember, Uncle Buck's liquid panty remover will get you where you need to go!" **

_**Now back to our show!**_  


* * *

  
Darkness surrounds them a week later on a Sunday night as Kris and Casey sit on the balcony of his penthouse apartment. Casey suddenly changes topics on Kris asking, "What's with you and Butterfly? You two are almost always together all week long, then she vanishes when the weekend hits. What's the deal?"

Kris shrugs in an attempt to remain indifferent as he responds. "We're friends, her and I, but she's odd. She has a secret; I just haven't got her to tell me what it is yet. But whatever it is keeps her busy constantly outside the studio. I've been trying to get her to open up to me about it but so far she is fearfully tightlipped."

Casey cocks his head to the side watching Kris as he talks about the girl and can't help smirking a little. "You like her."

"Of course I do man, she's my friend and she's sweet."

"No I mean you're at risks of falling for her, hard."

"You're crazy Case. I don't have any time or interest in things like dating."

"Oh I know, your last girlfriend was junior year. Well girlfriend is a generous term for the only girl you've taken out more than three times."

"I can't help being selective."

"Picky is more like it."

"I'm just waiting for the right girl. I want things like a first kiss to mean something."

"Well I think you're getting a little old to succeed in finding a girl our age who hasn't been kissed and then some Kris."

"I'm not ready to give up hope."

_**Fade out, change scenes…**_

Despite it being a Monday the staff of BNBR are full of energy as they all know it's just weeks until Butterfly's first major concert, bigger than her first show at the Vinyl Palace. Kris and Butterfly are just walking back in from their usual lunch in the café just down the street when Kris notices a dark skinned teenage boy talking to Melody. He stiffens slightly clearing his throat as they reach the pair. "Shouldn't you two be in school right now?"

Melody shifts to face Kris and rolls her crystal blue eyes slowly. "It was a half day Kris, Teacher's conference or something."

The young man with skin that reminds Butterfly of milk chocolate turns his dark eyes on her, "So you are the infamous Butterfly. You are even prettier in person." He takes her hand and kisses it trying to be as smooth and charming as possible.

"Who are you exactly?" She pulls her hand back watching him cautiously.

"This is Raymond or Ray-Ray. He's the only child of Shay." Melody says, her infatuation seeping into her words.

"You mean the Shay who sang with Jude on her first album?"

"That's my dad. Jude sure put him in his place back in the day." Ray chuckles slightly nodding to an older man in the distance to get his attention.

"Back in the day? Jude can still put your dad in check." Kris adds just as Shay joins the group that is slowly forming.

"Hey dad, this is Butterfly. Butterfly, this is my dad Shay Mills." Ray's voice is thick with pride as he makes the introductions.

She removes his sunglasses, folding them in his hands as he looks her over slowly in amazement. "You really are like looking at Jude all over again. I've heard your single and it's amazing!"

"Thank you Mr. Mills." She responds softly as her cheeks turn a faded shade of crimson.

"Call me Shay. We're all family around here." He reaches out and pats her head lightly, looking back towards Tommy and Jude standing in front of Tommy's office. He looks at Jude and calls out, "She's a dead ringer for you at fifteen Shorty!"

"And Ray-Ray is a dead ringer for you at that age Shay-Shay." Tommy chimes in chuckling.

"Yes but he's my son Tommy Q, she bears the resemblance in looks and attitude when she's biologically a stranger."

"Touché."

"You're forming an idea Shay, what is it?" Jude folds her arms across her chest, arching a brow as she waits for him to answer.

"Whoa, put the claws away Shorty and relax. I was just thinking since she is viewed as the first one to be you of the next generation, what if Butterfly and Ray re-made our duet? Only they would do the extended original version. If it's well received and you decide to have them make a video we could use the original concept Georgia had for ours. What do you think?" He watches Jude but especially Tommy while he awaits an answer. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Butterfly storm off away from Ray into studio C, just like Jude has done to him and Tommy both in her younger days.

Tommy is the first to answer him, arching a brow as Kris follows his artist, "It could work and it would be amazing PR for both of them. They have the same amount of fire you two had when you wrote it. So if she doesn't kill him or date him it will be fantastic."

"Oh I don't think we have to worry about him trying to date Butterfly." Shay can't help chuckling slightly.

Tommy looks between his wife and Shay, lost in the look they share as he asks, "Why not?"

"Little Ray-Ray is infatuated with our Mel." Jude pats Tommy's arm gently before adding, "You have nothing to fret over Quincy. She has the rest of the kids looking out for her. Besides, he's taken a path opposite of Shay's behavior at that age. He acts tough for the public but he's still the same sweet kid we've watched grow up."

He grumbles quietly before sighing, "I guess you're right Girl. So who's going to break the news to Butterfly? So far she finds Ray absolutely annoying."

"Why don't we have Kris tell her? She's actually warmed up to him even though she's still undecided about the others." Jude suggests as Kris walks out of Studio C heading for hospitality.

"Perfect," Tommy waves a hand in Kris' direction calling, "Kris! Come here for a minute please."

Kris glances to each of the elders in front of him before asking, "Everything all right?"

"We have one cover we would like your artist to record. We would her to record the never released extended version of _'Waste My Time'_ with Ray. We also would like you to talk to her about it. You're the only person she seems to connect with aside from Sadie." Tommy states the proposition gently.

"I think it's a fantastic idea so long as Ray doesn't invoke her temper too much." He looks from Tommy to Jude and back again before gaining an almost sympathetic tone. "She's working on talking to the others closer to her age. It's just very new to her, then her rising fame on top of it. I mean she might an adult in the eyes of the law and her rights, but she's still just a fifteen year old girl who for whatever reason only has herself."

Jude nods as Tommy indicates a desire to speak to Kris alone. He waits until she drags Shay off to find the kids before leading Kris into his office, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of his desk while Kris sits on the small sofa. "You care about her, not just as your artist."

Kris looks down causing his dark hair to fall forward as he shrugs. Metaphorically he crosses his fingers hoping he's not about to be fired as her producer or told he has to keep it strictly professional.

"I'm not firing you from her album or anything. I would be a total hypocrite if I told you to keep it professional. I am however warning you to be careful. You aren't like most men your age, you've kept you and your image clean and I admire that, you know it. We all do. That's why I know with her you need to be careful. She's a sweet girl but in the time I have spent watching her I see some of myself in her."

His curiosity causes him to look up at Tom as he asks, "How's that?"

"I had the same walls up at her age. I kept them up until I met Jude, she's the one who cared enough and was stubborn enough to tear mine down. But then I fell for her before that and I trusted her so I wanted her to, though I wouldn't admit it to myself or anyone else at the time."

"Saying she'll never let me in?"

"Not at all, but what I am advising you is to be careful of your heart as well as hers. As hard as you work to get closer to her, even as her friend, the harder she will try to keep you out. There's no way to know how long it will last."

"But you're okay with me treating her as more than an artist, with me trying to be her friend?" He looks at Tom with a skeptical expression.

"Before Jude and I were romantically together she was and is to this day my best friend. I know she'll agree with me on this. Just keep in mind what I told you and expect a hell of a ride emotionally." He looks down at his watch, "Why don't you two call it a day for today? You don't really have time to record and tell her about the duet."

"Right, this'll be fun…" He rolls his eyes not looking forward to her fiery temper even if it was kind of cute.  


* * *

**Today's episode was brought to you by American Mom studios of California. In association with Space Monkey productions and sponsored by Space Monkey Inc. **

**On the next episode World Instant Star: The New Generation**

"She is quite a puzzle man."

"Do you think you're ready for an outsider to know?"

"Why is the time so important?"

"She is never late, yet it's 10am and nothing!"

"What are you still doing here Kris?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Producer's Note: Hello to all of my loyal and faithful viewers and reviewers! I hope you are all enjoying this series so far! Credit for the chorus used in this episode belongs to American Mom Productions, song titled Dream: A Children's Lullaby.**

**

* * *

  
**

**World Instant Star: The New Generation**

**Episode 104**

**Opening Credits… Jude Harrison.. Tom Quincy.. Kwest.. Sadie Harrison.. Vincent Speiderman.. Karma Speiderman.. Wally Robbins.. Kyle Bateman.. Jamie Andrews.. Zeppelin.. Mason Fox.. **

Kris and Butterfly sit in the same chairs Tommy and Jude had more than twenty years ago when they were nearly done with her duet. Now it's the new generation who is wrapping up the duet and killing time with one another. He watches her for a moment before patting her right foot which currently rests in his lap. "Let's play a game. We're ahead of schedule so no one will mind if we slack off part of a day."

"Depends, what game do you have in mind?" She tilts her head to the side slightly. She's only been working with him since August but already she can see how Jude and Tommy became friends. Part of her even wants to outside of the studio but she's not ready to tell him her secret.

"Questions."

"You mean twenty questions?"

He shakes his head softly. "No. This is a more never ending concept, unless we run out of questions."

"Okay, what are the rules?"

"We can ask anything but we have to respect if the other isn't comfortable or unable to answer. Also one question a turn. Ladies choice in who starts."

"You, please."

"Okay, hm…" He pauses putting thought into the direction he wants to start this. "When's your birthday?"

"July 7th, yours?"

"May 17th, When did you become emancipated?"

"Wow… Already with the big questions? Eight months before my fourteenth birthday. How do you know everyone at NBR?"

"Parents, and I grew up with them. First kiss?"

"Hasn't happened, yours?"

"Same actually."

She looks at him skeptically, "Seriously?"

"Yes. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None, girlfriends?"

"Three. Two in grade 9 and my last was in grade 11. Why did you get emancipated?"

"To get away from child abuse, freedom, do you know anything about the Quincy's AWOL son?"

"Yes. So what secret are you hiding?"

"No."

He starts to ask something further when her cell phone goes off. He watches her walk into the sound proof side of the glass and pace anxiously across the floor. He straights up in the chair tempted to turn on the feed and find out what's going on.

While he's still battling with himself over the idea of invading her privacy she comes tearing through the sound room. She stops long enough to look at him and say, "I have to leave right now. Something's come up. I'll talk to you later." She doesn't wait for a response as she nearly flies out of the building.

He rakes his hand through his hair as he tries to process what has just happened. He barely looks up at Casey as he takes the seat Butterfly had occupied just a few minutes ago. "She's quite a puzzle man."

"One you seem determined to understand. You never work this hard to be friends with anyone, male or female. What's so special about her?" Casey questions him with honest concern.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just… drawn to her I guess. I can't really explain it."

"Well you've really gotten her to come to life man. I think I even saw her having a real conversation a couple of days ago."

"Good, while I love being her friend and the important one she needs female friends. I just hope Mel or the others don't learn her secret before I do."

Casey leans forward and studies Kris for a moment, "You had better be careful man. You are dangerously close to falling for this kid, if you haven't already."

"She has legal control over her own life remember? That's not saying I have intentions of any kind, but legally we would be safe."

"That wasn't my point. I was more implying as to your lack of experience with females. Then there's also the fact she seems to have a secret and getting to where you are ready to approach the topic of your own. Do you think you're ready for an outsider to know?"

He looks at Casey for a long moment before shrugging, "I honestly don't know."

* * *

**Commercial: **_**Now would be the time for a word from our sponsors, but they are currently experiencing writer's block!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kris is pacing back and forth in front of the receptionist desk with worry written on his face. The sight causes Sadie to stop and ask, "And why are you trying to wear a whole in the floor of the lobby Kristopher?"

"Because it's 10am!" He exclaims simply as if it explains everything while never breaking stride.

"Why is the time so important?"

"She's never late, yet it's 10am and nothing!"

Before Sadie can respond to him her cell phone rings. "Hello?" She says into the receiver before pauses listening to the caller a moment before speaking again. "I understand but you really need to talk to Kris. He's pacing a hole in the lobby floor. I'll tell them." She holds her cell out to Kris. "It's Butterfly."

He stops in mid stride taking the phone from her and speaking into it quickly not caring just how noticeably panicked he sounds. "Where are you?! Are you okay?" He frowns when she tells him she's not coming in but going to the doctor. "I'll be right there." He doesn't wait for an answer before hanging up and handing the phone back to Sadie. "Tell them I'm taking her in to the doctor and I won't be coming back today. " He grabs his leather jacket from the reception counter and heads out the lobby doors not hearing Sadie calling out in a weak attempt to stop him.

By ignoring the speed limit he makes it to her apartment in fifteen minutes, under half the time it should take. He knocks on the door and tries to calm down while he waits for her to answer. He doesn't have to wait long, when she answers he speaks quickly. "Are you ready to go?"

"As I tried to tell you on the phone I appreciate the offer but I'll get there on my own. I also don't need to leave for another hour. I'll see you Monday Kris." Her expression is noticeably sad as she shuts the door without waiting for him to respond.

Frowning and placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans he walks back to his jeep. He doesn't get in but pulls a book out of the back before lounging against the side. Her front door in his view so she won't be able to leave without him noticing.

He knows his actions are a bit stalkerish, but he's worried about her health and her safety. He's also almost positive that whatever her biggest secret is has everything to do with why he's never been in her apartment and why she always leaves by five.

He doesn't have to wait the hour he had expected, thirty minutes after he spoke to her he sees her door start to open. He tosses his book in the back before leaning against his jeep again. When he looks towards her door again he is instantly glad he was still wearing his mirrored glasses, they were going to help hide his shock.

She hears him clear his throat causing her to look up in his direction when she is only half way down the walkway from her door. Her olive green eyes widen in obvious shock as she says, "What are you still doing here Kris?"

"Not giving up. I didn't like the idea of you being on a bus or bike or walking when sick. I figured if you didn't want me waiting inside I decided I would wait here. Care to explain?"

She frowns down to the bundled up blanket in her arms trying to find the best answer for a question she wasn't ready for. She decides basic truth is the best way to go right now. "This…" She pulls away the blanket. "Is my daughter," She looks up at him waiting for a reaction, hoping for the best and fearing the worst. Her voice is barely a pleading whisper when he still remains like a statue against the jeep. "Say something, please?"

He stills remains silent despite her soft plea as he stares at the small girl in her arms with shoulder length curls the same strawberry blond color as Butterfly's. He pushes away from the jeep, moving slowly towards them. He reaches out touching the child's hair when he reaches them in silence until he looks up at her. "You lied to me?" His voice betraying the hurt he feels at the very idea.

"No. You assumed because I had never kissed a guy or had a boyfriend that…" She can't finish the sentence but she knows he understands where she was going with it.

He can also see the pain on her face so he changes questions hoping this is a less painful one. "How old is she?"

"She's a little over a year."

He nods silently though can still see fear in her eyes. He finally truly understands her fear of rejection. He reaches up and removes his glasses, tucking them into his pocket before gently asking, "May I hold her?" Holding his arms open as he does.

She looks up at him and into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes before handing the sleeping baby over to him. Nervously she slides her hands into the pockets of the faded denim skirt she's wearing. "Her name is Lillian Isabella." For the first time her air of confidence is failing her.

"Beautiful name," He shifts his gaze from the baby back to her. "She's as beautiful as her mother." He shifts the little girl in his arms to free up one hand. Once he has he reaches out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear before caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand to get her to look back up at him from her daughter. "Relax doll, our agreement still applies. You'll tell me the rest of your story when you're ready. I know I forced this out of you but I can't say I'm sorry because I'm glad I know. Now maybe you'll ask for help and accept when it's offered, now for example."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should let me take you to the doctor. I'm assuming by her temperature she's the one who actually needs one. I know a fantastic pediatrician who is very discrete. She's even tended to all of NBR's kids."

"You're really okay with this?"

"Yes, I promise. Now, do you have a car seat?" When she nods silently he motions for her to lead the way.

She unlocks her door and picks up a heavy child seat, the front facing kind that comes after the infant carrier (designed like the Costco Alpha Omega Elite).

He watches her struggle getting it outside, so when she sets it down to lock her door he picks it up and nods towards the jeep. "Come on, I'll call on the way. You just hold her and I'll put the seat in." He chuckles when she looks at him skeptically while following him. "What? I've helped with Molly when she was this size."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" She knows there's more to this than he's saying but lets it go for now. She figures since he knows one of hers he'll eventually share one of his.

Once they're loaded up and on the road he places the call to the peds office and sets the little one up with an immediate appointment with Dr. Sarah James.

_**Fade out. Scene change…**_

Standing on either side of the exam table with Lily-Bell between them they wait for the doctor to come into the room. When the door opens a woman in her early forties, with black hair and chocolate colored skin, walks into the room with a sweet cheerful voice greeting them, "Good morning miss Rose. What's wrong with your daughter this morning?"

She looks from the doctor to Kris and back again, unsure if she really grasps the amount of secrecy needed. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Kris nod giving her the strength to answer the woman. "She started running a high fever yesterday around 3pm. Then she started vomiting around 2am. Since then once she had expelled everything she refuses to drink or eat anything," Her voice starting to quiver towards the end.

Sarah nods and steps forward, "Let's take a look then." She reaches for her stethoscope, shaking her head to silently stop Butterfly from moving as she listens to the baby's breathing. She smiles and coos softly at Lily-Bell but otherwise stays silent throughout her examination. When she's through she looks up at Butterfly, "In the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours how many wet diapers has she had? Also was it dark yellow almost orange? Strong?"

"She went through three yesterday, and her last one was at around five this morning. It was pretty dark by then and really strong."

"Do you nurse? Or is she on formula or regular milk?"

She bites her lip as she takes a deep breath, not sure of Kris' reaction as she admits, "I'm still nursing."

"Did you stop when her symptoms started?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sarah makes a few notes on the baby's chart then looks back up at them. "With your permission miss Rose I'd like to run a couple of blood tests. The results shouldn't take long. Would that be all right?" She watches her nod hesitantly. "Don't worry I'll send in someone I know I can trust. She's helped me with all of the kids of NBR," When the girl nods again nervously she leaves the room retrieving the nurse; Monique.

Monique enters the room not even five minutes later with a warm smile, "Good morning! Well you are just a pair of dolls aren't you?" She greets both girls as she approaches them. "I want you to just hug her against you with her back to you and just talk to her or sing to her." She instructs Butterfly.

"Yes ma'am." She turns Lilly-Bell around as instructed though she is half asleep. Before the needle is even near her she starts singing what sounds like the chorus of a song no one else has ever heard before, a lullaby, causing the sleepy girl to look up.

_Hush lil' angel,  
And close your eyes.  
Sleep lil' angel,  
And dream through the night._

_Hush lil' angel,  
And close your eyes.  
Sleep lil' angel,  
Dream until the morning light._

Lilly-Bell only whimpers at the initial prick of the needle and towards the end of the second vial, her attention fully enraptured by her mother's voice. The pacifier in her mouth moving as she sucks it, her cloudy blue/green eyes looking around, this time she seems more aware of the other people in the room.

Monique gathers things up saying, "I should have the results within the hour, Sarah will come back in and discuss everything." Before she makes it out the door she is stopped by Kris who whispers in her ear. She nods and touches his cheek, "I'll pass the message along to Sarah dear. Take care and stop being such a stranger, okay?"

Once she is gone Butterfly looks at a very nervous Kris asking, "How do you know them? Who are they?"

He walks toward her, stopping on the other side of the exam table from her as he rakes a hand nervously through his hair, "Sarah's maiden and professional name is James, and married is Mills. She's Shay's wife. Monique is Kyle's wife. That's how I know they'll keep your secret and not just from the press."

She lets what he's said sink in a moment before saying, "Thank you, for bringing us here."

Softly he smiles as he reaches out to stroke the baby's too warm cheek with the back of his hand. "You both deserve the best kiddo, as your friend I'm planning to ensure you stop trying to settle for less."

"You know after this morning I am sort of sorry I kept this from you for so long."

"Well I', sorry I pried so hard. Everyone has at least one secret they're waiting for the right person to come along to tell."

"Even you?"

He laughs nodding his head as he walks over to the empty chair beside her, "Even me. You think I am just an open book don't you?"

"Aren't you?"

He pats the chair beside him, waiting until she and Lilly-Bell have sat down facing him before he starts, "I'm polite and friendly and I grew up with all of the kids of NBR, but aside from Casey and Melody I am not exactly friends with the others. It's like being friends with a sibling or a cousin, sometimes it happens and other times it doesn't. I've only known you a month maybe but with the way we talk it's more. I talk to you in some ways more deeply and intimately than anyone else, even Casey. But because you didn't grow up here you're as in the dark as anyone else who didn't." He can see it in her eyes that she's upset to be as in the dark as the public when he knows her secret, well one at least.

Before either of them can say anything else Sarah walks into the room carrying the baby's chart. "Well Miss Rose you did the right thing seeking medical attention. For starters your daughter is dehydrated. Until she's back to normal and not vomiting you need to be giving her pedialite. If she has problems keeping it down give her a table spoon every minute. Also keep nursing her or pumping. I am going to give you something that will hopefully settle her stomach. I am also giving her antibiotics for her ear infection and bronchitis. She needs plenty of rest and plenty of fluids. If she is still having trouble keeping down fluids call me first thing in the morning and we may need to have her admitted. What brought all of these on is that she has the flu." She hands the prescription to Kris before leading them out and sending them on their way.

* * *

**Commercial: **_**Now would be the time for a word from our sponsors, but they are currently experiencing writer's block!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kris and Butterfly are sitting in a dimly lit living room on an old tattered sofa talking quietly. She's now bringing up the conversation that had been interrupted in the doctor's office. "Since you know one of my secrets, will you tell me the one you mentioned earlier?"

He sighs softly nodding as he says, "Yes, it's only fair after all." He turns to face her more fully. "This won't sound like a very big deal to you, especially considering Lilly-Bell. For me though it's everything." He pauses again as he rakes his hand through his hair before finally getting to his secret. "Remember yesterday when you asked about my parents?" I asked you to let the issue go then because I didn't want to flat out lie to you. It's also why I danced around the subject of Jude and Tom's AWOL son; same reason. Outside of family now no one knows I'm the one who went AWOL," His last sentence coming out in a mere whisper as he drops his gaze to his lap.

She looks at him confused and skeptically asking, "But they named their son Tom, didn't they?"

"They did, Thomas Kristopher Quincy Dutois. I used our private legal last name and my middle so that I could make my way in the business on talent and not just who my parents are. I also got tired of the paparazzi stalking me." He can see the expression marring her features but he can't figure out if it's good or bad, the former is what he's hoping for.

She can read the worry in his eyes and reaches over touching his knee. "I'm glad you told me Kris, it's just a bit to take in."

"But you're okay with it?"

"Of course, I understand the desire for privacy. That's why I want to keep my daughter a secret. You and Sadie are the only ones at NBR who know."

"What do you do with her while you're in the studio?"

"An older woman who lives upstairs comes down and stays with her." The ton of her voice gives away the fact she doesn't like the arrangement in the least.

He looks around her small two bedroom apartment, in her defense it wasn't a bad place to live. In his opinions however it is not ideal or safe for her or the baby. "Why don't you two come over to my apartment for the weekend? That way I can help you with her while she's sick?"

"I don't know… She's a handful when she's sick and besides, would we get in trouble? Friends or not professionally I'm still your artist."

"I'm sure they would understand. Though since you don't want anyone else to know about her yet I'll just tell them you were really sick and I felt it best if you were there with me so I could look after you."

"You're determined aren't you?"

"Of course, besides, it's that or I'm crashing on your couch for the weekend. I think my place would be more comfortable for all of us, don't you?" He flashes an innocent smile.

"Okay, I give. Let me get a bag ready. Then will you hold her while I fold up her bed?"

"She's sleeping in a playpen?"

"Yes, her room isn't very big and I couldn't really see buying two beds since I need her in my room sometimes so a playpen seemed the most logical."

"That makes sense." He waits until she's out of the room to start texting his aunt Sadie.

**TK: Aunt Sades cover for me w/rents this wk/nd?  
SW: What's going on?  
TK: Found out Rose's secret. Baby sick, taking them to my place.  
SW: Story be, Rose sick you're caring for her as a friend?  
TK: Yes thanks!  
SW: YW Be careful  
TK: ?  
SW: You know how your rents started.  
TK: Just friends and my record's spotless.  
SW: Exactly. Careful. Luv you!  
TK: Luv you too!**

He ends the conversation just before Butterfly comes back into the room. He allows himself to be lost in his thoughts even as he helps load up the girls into his jeep, taking them to his penthouse on the other side of town.

* * *

**Today's episode was brought to you by American Mom studios of California. In association with Space Monkey productions and sponsored by Space Monkey Inc. Though SM inc. is currently experiencing writer's block…**

**On the next episode World Instant Star: The New Generation**

"So my very sexy wife, did you come in here with a purpose other than to torment me?"

"Ray-Ray? There's no way I would ever…"

"How could I have been so stupid!?"

"Honestly? He looked devastated, like he had just lost his best friend."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_

_Well, I know I have been absent from my writing for more than a year now. Life and writer's block have thoroughly kicked my butt. However, after making an attempt to find fanfics to read myself… and stumbling across ones I really like, only to find out the author has abandoned them or at least not updated in a very long time… I figured I would add this to each of my WIP stories and see which of my pieces my readers are most interested in me updating first. The one with the most reviews or emails by August 4__th__, will be the one I work on first, and then the one with the second most reviews/emails, etc. So, whichever one of my pieces you are receiving this from, let me know if you're still reading and anxious for an update! Thanks!_

_An American Mom_


End file.
